A new Beginning
by Doll Girl
Summary: I've just added Donatello! Soon to come are Raph and Mike!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nuttin or I wouldn't have had to join the military to make a living now would I?

A/N: The more reviews I get will determine if this will be a oneshot or not. This takes place after Exodus.

Leonardo was out on a training run. His mind repeated what Kurai had said when she had been handed over to the authorities. He knew that neither she nor Dr. Chaplain could be held accountable for anything that had happened on Earth.

After all, how can you condemn someone who had been led to believe that they were serving someone honorable?

Leo stopped on a roof to catch his breath. He had been out of training for the past two weeks due to his wound and he knew that Splinter, April, and probably Donny would ring his shell when he went home. He suddenly collapsed to his knees as a wave of excruciating pain enveloped his body.

"Leonardo are you all right?" came a female voice.

Leo looked up. "Kurai?"

Kurai knelt in front of him with watery eyes. "I am so sorry for what I have done. Please let me help you."

Leo let her help him up and leaned on her for support. He looked at her. "Why?"

She sighed. "Do you remember what you said to me when we all faced the Purple Dragons, Mob, and Elites? You said that I was nothing like the Shredder and that I had a better understanding of honor."

Leo, despite his pain, nodded. "I remember."

"That was the first time anyone had gotten through to me. Here, sit down."

Leo sat against a wall. He winced. He then got a good look at what she was wearing.

Kurai was wearing a light blue dress that seemed to just drape over her and blew with the wind.

"You look nice. What's with the dress?" he asked. "I figured you to be a tomboy."

She smiled. "I don't know. I found it on my bed this morning along with a note to be here and wait."

Leo looked at her skeptically. "Odd."

"Hai. It is but I am glad because there is something that I have been wanting to say to you but because of Saki I could not." Kurai took his hand in hers and met his eyes.

Leo suddenly felt as if there was nothing in the world but them. For some reason it felt…right.

"Leonardo I know that I have been foolish. I believed him because he raised me. I denied my heart because if I listened to it then…well…" She looked down sheepishly. "Then what I felt was against my Master because of his hatred. He really hated you Leonardo, even more than your Master. He wanted you dead."

Leo chuckled. "Yeah I got the subtle hints."

Kurai smiled a little. "Leonardo, I do not deserve your kindness nor do I deserve your forgiveness. I _especially_ do not deserve your friendship. Leonardo the real reason I kept my promise…that I could never kill you is because I…I love you."

Leo was now too shocked to say anything. Kurai loved him? "Kurai I…I'm a turtle! I'm not exactly handsome like some humans are…"

Kurai placed a finger on his lips to shush him. "You are handsome…to me just as Donatello is handsome to a shy girl named Sidney. Leonardo, I fell for you a long time ago. Your honor is what attracted me at first." She sighed. "You deserve a princess for you are like a knight. I am undeserving of such a person but I pray that you will give me a chance."

Leo smiled. "You are a princess to me. Kurai I too have fallen head over heels for you but I could not act on my feelings. I don't know if we could work out. Again, I am a turtle and you are a human. I must always be in hiding. You deserve someone who can provide for you. You are an amazing, beautiful, honorable person Kurai but I also doubt that my Master would approve."

Kurai smiled. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. Before you arrived Master Splinter and I had spoken. He too had found a note and was visited by a spirit through meditation."

"Spirit?" Leo asked confused.

She nodded. "He told me to give you this."

Leo took the note and opened it.

_Follow your heart my son. You have my blessing._

_Splinter_

Leo smiled at Kurai. "We have his blessing."

Kurai leaned in closer. "I don't want a human. They're stupid and annoying."

Before they knew it they were kissing underneath the moonlight.

Splinter watched from afar. He smiled and wiped away a tear.

Yoshi's spirit placed a hand on his shoulder. _"It takes true love to do what you have just done Splinter. I am proud of you my son. They were meant to be. Now to work on Donatello and Sidney. I also know two girls perfect for Raphael and Michelangelo. In a few years you'll have grandkids. "_

Splinter chuckled. "Yes, as long as they are happy than they shall always have my blessings."

The End!

Again, I would love to do the others but that depends on how many reviews I get. Not to mention the weddings that I wanna do but that all depends on what my fans want!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sydney is Quarry from "Notes from the Underground" and "Return to the Underground" for those of you who don't know her.

Donatello was working on the Shellmobile when he heard someone say his name. He got out and looked at someone he didn't think he'd ever see again.

Sydney smiled at him. "Master Splinter said I'd find you here."

Don was speechless. "Sydney?" He would never admitt it but she took his breath away. She was smart, sweet, and the purple dress that she was wearing made her look as if she had stepped out of a romance novel! He was suddenly a little scared. Here she was, looking like a maiden and he was covered from head to toe in oil and grease!

Sydney helped him up. "Donatello I...I never got the chance to properly thank you for saving me from that underground prison."

"Uh...I..It was nothing." _Stop stuttering like an idiot! _Don thought.

Sydney looked directly into his eyes. "Donatello, that took courage to go into the lava. You risked your life for all of us trapped down there. I kept hoping that we'd meet again."

Don shook himself. "Wait a sec. Why are you here and how did you get here?"

"Always full of questions aren't you? Well, I'm here because I want to get to know you better and, as I said, Master Splinter told me where to find you. Donatello, you have captivated me from day one. I felt things that day that I have never felt before. Those feelings were for you."

"Me?"

She placed a hand on his grease filled cheek. "Yes. I would very much love to see you more often. Lets take a walk."

"Sure, hold on let me clean up and get my trenchcoat," Don said as he rushed out. It took him 10 minutes to get ready and he led her out.

For hours they talked and walked. It wasn't long before they found their way into Central Park.

Donatello was in heaven! As it turned out she was as smart as him and held many of the same passions as he did.

For weeks they spent as much time together as possible.

One night she wore the same dress and he took her to a rooftop that had a beautiful view of the sunset.

Donatello held her. "Sydney I...I'm glad you found me."

She smiled. "So am I."

"Why me?" he asked.

"You are courageous, honorable, sweet, caring, smart, and gentle."

"I'm also a turtle..."

She cut him off. "So? Just because you're a turtle doesn't mean that you aren't allowed to be happy. You deserve it. You and your brothers." She giggled. "April gave me an ultamatum: if I did anything to hurt you than she would kill me."

Don laughed. "That's April. She gave the same one to Kurai and the other two girls that Raph and Mike are seeing."

Sydney laughed as well. She then leaned up and kissed him.

At first Don was surprised but then he just returned the kisses.

"I love you," she whispered.

Donatello smiled at her and whispered back. "I love you too."

By now the sun was down and the moon and stars glistened in the sky.

The End!

I know not as good as the Leo/Kurai chapter but I don't have a lot of practice with Donny! Now who's next?


End file.
